


Rise of the Fallen

by nyraren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyraren/pseuds/nyraren
Summary: The Mantis gets busted and makes a pit stop in Tatooine to get some things fixed.You are a 21 year old female that works in Mos Eisely's cantina as a bartender and occasional musician. You are in denial that you are force-sensitive, and have been struggling with suppressing it. You need to escape before anyone discovers your secret. The crew may be your ticket to safety.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Cantina

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5 years after they destroyed the Holocron!

**5 years later...**

"We're landing, hold on tight!" Greez called, sweat rolling down his face. "It's gonna be a rough one!" The crew braces themselves as The Mantis rumbles downwards. The high pitched whistling and turbulence made everyone uneasy, but Greez always made it work. As the ship lands, BD -1 screeches from the rough landing. 

"Everyone alright?" Greez asked as he unbuckled himself. "Looks like everyone is in one piece. I'd say that was pretty good landing!"

Cere smirked as she pressed buttons to stabilize the communication links. "Yes, but the only problem is we need to get supplies, Greez."

"Yeah, I know, I know. We gotta fix her up quickly. Say, Cal, feel like going on an errand? I need you to go to Mos Eisley and find a guy named Han Solo. He hangs out with a Wookie. Ask him to meet me here, and if he ain't there, ask the bartenders. I'm sure they'll know where he is."

Cal unbuckled himself. "Yeah, got it."

"And Cal? Stay safe in there... It's not the friendliest of places. Especially for a jedi."

BD whirred and beeped nervously. "Yeah, I'll make sure to keep a low profile."

* * *

**Mos Eisley's Cantina**

The cantina wasn't filled this afternoon. A couple of folks drinking in booths, a few at the bar. As Cal entered, he felt eyes dart to him and BD. He gave everyone a nod, breaking the awkward silence. He approached the bar and sat, while BD hopped on the counter. 

"I wonder where this guy is... I don't see any wookies around," Cal whispered to the droid who beeped at him curiously. "We gotta find him quick so we can-"

"Find who quick?" you asked, brow raised quizzically. You placed your hand on your hip, and leaned on the counter. "If you're not here to drink, I suggest you leave. It's a calm day today, and I am not letting some stranger ruin it." 

"Oh, uh, no, I'll take a... how about a bloody rancor?" 

You smiled at Cal, and reached for the shakers and bottles needed for the drink. "Alright, stranger, got a name?" As you began to create the drink, Cal studied you. You wore a linen wrap top that tightly secured your chest, two leather cuffs clung to your wrists, and linen trousers with boots. Your hair was styled in a messy bun, clearly unbrushed, but still matched your look. He noted the hint of sunburn and freckles on your face and shoulders. "Hey, buddy, eyes up here. Got a name or what?"

Cal blushed and cleared his throat. "Y-yeah sorry. I'm Cal."

"Alright, Cal. I'm Y/N. Now who is this little guy?" 

You reach for the droid and patted it on the head. BD chirped happily, and began dancing as you patted his head. "What's that? BD-1? Very pleased to meet you BD-1."

Cal began to sip on his drink, wincing at the taste. ' _Not as good as Greez said_...' he thought. You smirk and snorted noticing he was not used to alcohol.

"Look, uh, Y/N. We're looking for someone. Han Solo. Our ship broke down, and our captain thinks we need him."

You rolled your eyes, and took off your apron, tossing it over your shoulder. "Look, Cal, Han's not here. He kind of owes me money, and he's kind of not welcome here for the time being." You wave at two bartenders and give them a signal that your shift was done. "Han got into some... trouble with me and a couple other folks here, so he's going to be gone for a while."

Cal furrowed his brows and clenched his fists. You noticed his frustration, and walked around the bar to sit next to him. You reach for the bloody Rancor, drinking the rest of it. "But, I bet I can do you one better." You smiled and gave him a wink, making his cheeks turn pink.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll fix up your ship." 

His face lit up, and BD chirped happily. "Wait, really? Are you a mechanic?"

"Not an expert, but I can get you guys some parts."

"Is there a catch?" he asked, leaning forward slightly. 

You laughed and crossed your arms. "Let's talk when we get to your ship. Plus I don't mind helping out a..." Your voice trailed off, and your eyes trailed to the glimmer of silver hidden beneath Cal's poncho. He quickly adjusts his poncho and nodded. 

"I see. You're observant." 

You shrug smugly, and leaned closer to his face. "I know one when I see one. Now, let's get out of here before the rush comes in, shall we?" Cal nodded in agreement, and followed you out of the cantina.


	2. Aboard the Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing a ship comes with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter previously!

As you and Cal made your way to the Mantis, you pull him into an empty dark alleyway. "What the hell do you think you're doing carrying that thing around?" you hissed as you clenched his poncho tightly. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" You sighed and let him go. "Look. If this ship is badly damaged, you need to hide that, or else we're both dead. Got that?" 

"Yeah, got it, sorry. Glad to know you weren't trying to kill me at least..." He chuckled, straightening his poncho. "We're almost to the Mantis." 

A group of bounty hunters walked by loudly talking about a rumor of a force-sensitive human that has been elusively traveling the galaxy. Your heart begins to pound and your stomach churns. The three of you wait until they were out of earshot, then proceed to your destination. "Force-sensitive human?" Cal asked, looking at BD. "What's that all about?" BD made a series of beeping noises, indicating its confusion. You remained silent, attempting to keep a calm demeanor. "Do you know anything, Y/N?"

You shrugged. "Not really. It's a vague report, and there's always rumors like that being passed around in the cantina." Cal glances at you suspiciously, then at BD. You can feel his suspicious stare, but continue to walk calmly. "Look, kid, if you've got somethin' to say, say it. Unless you're just admiring my good looks, then proceed." You chuckled as the three of you approached the ship.

Cal blushed and cleared his throat. "I- well, I didn't mean to-"

You stopped and turned to face him. "Just teasing you, kid. You're not bad to look at yourself," you winked before walking to the front left side of The Mantis. Cal was frozen for a moment, unsure of how to take the compliment. BD climbed on his shoulder and beeped at him, breaking the spell.

"Jeez. We can take down any enemy, but can't take a compliment?" 

"Boo-Beep!"

"Ok, fine _I_ can't take a compliment..."

Cal shook his head and jogged to catch up with you. You were already inspecting the ship and moving to the other side when Cal arrived. "How bad is it?" You inspected the dents and burn marks on the left side, peeking beneath the belly of the Mantis. 

"Not too bad. I've got spare parts, but it will come with a price."

"HEY!!!!" 

The three turned to look at Greez who was scrambling to get out of his ship. "CAL! You had one job! This ain't Han!!" He yelled angrily. His face scrunched up as he glared at you. "Who's this? She a friend of yours or somethin'?" 

"I'm not a friend... yet. Just someone who can fix your ship. I'm Y/N."

"What happened to Han, Cal? I told you to get HAN!" 

Cal sighed and brushed his hair back. "He's-"

"Han Solo is a dirty cheat, and he owes me money. He's gone for now, and I have no idea where he is. So if you don't want my help, good luck finding another mechanic." 

Greez inhaled deeply, attempting to calm his nerves. "Sorry. I just- I'm very particular about my ship, and we can't just trust anyone." 

"Yeah, I get it. Harboring a jedi can be pretty dangerous," you said chuckling slightly. Before Greez could say another word, Cal raised his hands to stop him. "We're good, Greez. I think we should trust her." Greez closed his mouth and placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, Cal, if you say so."

"Great. Before I can start, how about we talk about exchange of services?" you said crossing your arms. "If you've got the goods, I'll even make you a drink in your ship while we talk business."

"She can make you that bloody rancor drink you like, Greez," Cal said, patting his shoulder. Greez grinned widely at you. "Now _that_ I like. Climb aboard, my lady! I'll prepare the bottles for you."

* * *

Inside the Mantis, two women huddled around a map, murmuring as they pointed to different planets. 

"Welcome to the Stinger Mantis! The most beautiful piece of metal that ever flew in the galaxy!" Greez boasted, arms wide open to show off his beloved ship. The women raised their head and looked at you. "This is the rest our crew: Cere Junda and Merrin. Everyone, this is Y/N. She'll be replacing Han." The women looked at Cal with confusion.

"I see. Well, welcome to our ship. We are grateful for your help," Cere said, smiling warmly at you.

"Now, Y/N here, she's a bartender and she has kindly offered to make us some drinks," Greez said, heading to the kitchen. He began to rummage through the storage, mumbling to himself as he searched for bottles. "Ah! Here it is!"

You began to make drinks for the crew, your movements quick and relaxed. Cal watched your fluid movements as he sat down at the round table. Greez sat next to him and gave him a nudge. "Quit starin', Cal, I don't want your drool drippin' on my table," he whispered, snickering. Cal blushed and pushed Greez lightly. Cere and Merrin suppressed a smirk, exchanging looks with one another as Cal turned red. You began to serve the crew with bloody rancors except for you and Cal. 

"I think that was enough bloody rancor for you. Try this instead." You push a cup filled with a light blue liquid. "It's my specialty." You settle at the edge of the bench next to Cal, and raised your glass. "To new friends," you said smiling at the crew. They follow your lead, and proceeded to drink. Cal hesitantly sipped his drink, and was delighted to find that it tasted like berries with a hint of mint. "Good?" you asked. Cal nodded, smiling at you. 

"Now, let's talk business, shall we?" Greez said as he placed his cup on the table. "What's your price, kid?"

You stared at the blue liquid in your cup, swirling it around as you gathered your thoughts. What could you say without raising suspicion? Although you knew Cal had a lightsaber, there was a chance that these people could turn on you. They seemed nice enough... Cere is rather quiet and reserved, but Merrin looked rather intimidating. You finish the rest of your drink, hoping to find some courage. 

"I need safe passage to Kashyyyk."

The crew stopped drinking, and stared blankly at you. 

"Kashyyyk? Why Kashyyyk?" Merrin asked. 

"I hear there's a group of folks fighting alongside the Wookies. I want to join them."

"And why are you interested in their fight?" Cere asked, her brows furrowing. You looked at Cere and sensed her suspicion. As you two stared at each other's eyes, Merrin had been exchanging a look with Greez and Cal. You sighed, and leaned back into the cushion. "Look, Tatooine... it's not safe. I need a purpose. I don't want to be stuck working odd jobs around the galaxy and in cantinas forever. I was sold as a slave, and ended up here. My parents... well, I don't really know where they are. Never knew them." You sighed heavily, eyes watering slightly. "There's... There's something more out there." 

Cere nodded slowly. "I see... We understand. Perhaps you might be a good fit with our crew, Y/N." 

"Hmm... Alright, kid, we'll get you there," Greez offered his hand to you. "You got yourself a deal." You smiled and shook his hand. 

"Great. We'll start tomorrow. It's getting too dark, but not dark enough for another round, eh?" Greez winked at you, making everyone roll their eyes. You laughed and stood to collect empty cups. "Give this kid another!" He wraps an arm around Cal's shoulder, pretending to punch him with this other arms. He pushed Cal to let him off the bench, and headed towards you. Meanwhile, Cere leaned forward, eyes locked on Cal. 

"She's hiding something, Cal," she whispered.

Merrin nodded in agreement, "She feels... confused."

Cal sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I feel it. I'll get to the bottom of it, don't worry."

For the rest of the evening, the crew drank and ate together. Greez a little more than everyone else. As the women excused themselves for the evening, you bid them good night, and stood to stretch and yawn. "Guess I'd better go, eh?" you said. A slightly inebriated Cal stood as well and looked at the snoring captain of the Mantis. You noticed how red his face had gotten from two drinks, making you chuckle.

"Don't drink much do you, Cal?"

He laughed in response, scratching his head. "No, not really... It was good, though. Thank you. Much better than that bloody rancor."

"Told you! Anyway, glad you liked it. I think it's time for me head back home. Thanks for a good evening, Cal. I haven't had fun with people like that in ages." You leaned to kiss his cheek, and patted BD's head. "Good night, see you tomorrow." You began your trek to town, leaving an awestruck Cal standing in the Mantis with his mouth open.

"Hey, hey, look at you, kid! I think she likes you!" Greez had been awake, watching their interaction in secret. He patted Cal's back, bringing him back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Cal smiled and touched his cheek where your lips had been. "She's... something, isn't she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you for the kudos!!!


	3. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You open up to Cal about your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this is 5 years after the game. Cal Kestis is now 24 years old, and Han is 20 years old and has met Chewie already.

For the past two days, you have been working at the cantina in the morning, then fixing the Mantis in the evening. You had connections around town, especially since you are one of the favored bartenders at Mos Eisley's, and was able to get most of the parts required to fix the ship. With the crew's help (mostly Cal), you were beginning to finish the job. The other three would help every so often, but focused on the work inside. The crew was what you needed. Cere is so welcoming and warm, Greez is incredibly funny and you enjoyed talking about stories from his travels, and Cal... Well, Cal was attractive, talented, and quite witty. You even warmed up to Merrin who enjoyed watching you work. You liked this. This felt _good_. Life didn't feel so empty, and you didn't feel alone. 

One afternoon while working with Cal, Greez and Cere left the ship to gather supplies, while Merrin stayed on board to meditate. "We'll be back before sundown!" Greez called from below the ship. You and Cal were on top of the Mantis, fixing a loose panel. You lifted your protective mask revealing your sweat drenched face. "Yeah, got it!" you said, giving them a thumbs up. "And don't do anything funny while we're gone!!! Lookin' at you, Cal!" Greez cackled and waved a hand as they began to walk to town. Fortunately, Cal also had a protective mask to hide his reddened cheeks. "Want to take a break?" you ask, wiping the sweat from your face. "I brought some blue milk and bread if you're hungry. They're in the kitchen." 

"Yeah, I'll go get them. Wait out here." Cal slid down the side of the Mantis with BD on his back. He returned with the bag of food and drinks you had brought, and motioned for you to come down. You copied his move, and slid down. "Not bad for a bartender," Cal said as he took off his mask. You shrugged, smirking at him. "I learned from the best, I guess." The two of you sat down and began to eat some of the bread. You both sat in silence for a moment while BD chased an insect in front of you. 

"Y/N, you mentioned you traveled around. Where did you go?" 

You took one of the bottles of blue milk, and gulped down a quarter of it. "Well, after being abandoned in Coruscant, a slave trader found me and raised me. She ended up selling me when I was seven years old to a wealthy family. I served them for a few years, and they were good to me... Then it happened..." Sadness filled your eyes as you looked down at your hands. "I was scared. Their son... Their son was a padawan." Cal placed a hand on top of yours and squeezed it lightly.

"I ran away, and found myself hiding in Coruscant for months until I met some smugglers. They took pity on me and let me join their crew for a bit. They taught me how to fix things, how to fly a ship... all kinds of things. They got into some trouble, and I ended up jumping ship in Jakku. I worked in Jakku for a few months, went back to Coruscant, then Soccorro... Then got back into smuggling for a bit with Han and Chewie. Did that until he screwed me over, so I jumped ship again, and here I am for the last few months."

You looked at Cal, then at your hands. You blushed and slowly pulled your hand away, despite your body protesting against it. The last man that held your hand was Han. The brief fling that you considered a mistake, especially since he never paid you for your assistance with smuggling. You cleared your throat, and stretched your legs in front of you. "That's my story. It's not pretty, but it sure has interesting parts, don't you think?"

"I'd say so... Listen, Y/N, you should-"

BD chirped and beeped frantically, and jumped on Cal's back. Greez and Cere were running towards them, yelling something. "Get in the ship! NOW!" 

You quickly gathered the food and drinks and headed inside to put things away. There was no way you wouldn't help a fight. Merrin came out from the back of the ship. "What is going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Bounty hunter," you responded as you pulled out a blaster from your workbag. Merrin sat on the bench and took a bread from the pile you had just placed on the table. "Oh, I think I will watch this," she said with a smile. You smirked in return, and headed back outside. You found one of the Trandoshan bounty hunters that frequented the cantina with two blasters pointed at Greez and Cere. He pushed them with the tip of the weapon.

"Hello, Y/N, long time no see. You foolin' around with these idiots?" 

You roll your eyes and pointed your blaster at the hunter. "Look, Echo, you know you're one of my favorite customers. How about you and I go back to the cantina and forget this?" The Trandoshan hunter laughed, tilting his head slightly. 

"Y/N, leave this to me," Cal said, turning to you. "This is my-"

"No, don't think so, Cal." You approached the group in front of you, blaster still pointed at Echo. "Put down your weapon, Echo." 

Echo laughed again. "You think you can boss me around, Y/N? You're nothing but an orphaned slave." Your jaw tightened as you felt anger rise through you. "You're a failed smuggler, and now you're helping wanted criminals. And I heard about that little incident out there with the Tusken Raiders..."

"What's he talking about, Y/N?" Cal asked.

"Oh? She didn't tell you? She didn't tell you how she managed to fight them off with nothing but a blaster? You think a girl like her could survive a group of sand freaks?" Echo chuckled, and leaned towards Cere. "She's a force-wielder." Cere and Cal's eyes widened as they stared at you. 

"What? You... You're the one they've been looking for..." Cal breathed, his heart thumping rapidly. You kept your eyes on Echo, blaster shaking slightly. You felt your eyes begin to sting as the anger stirred in your chest. "You know nothing, Echo. Drop your weapon before I-"

"Before what, Y/N? Before you prove that you're the one the troopers have been looking for? Please, Y/N. Don't be a fool. We both know you're weak. Now, put _your_ weapon down, and come with me before I blast their heads off." You gritted your teeth, and dropped your weapon. Echo pushed Cere and Greez who began running toward the ship. You were beginning to walk towards Echo when you noticed he was about to shoot. Within seconds, you screamed and pushed your hand towards him, sending him back with a force push. You felt a sharp, searing pain on your left shoulder, then Cal was somehow in front of you with his light saber on, then a flash of light and another scream.

Your vision began to spin, and spots of white and black danced around you. Heaviness began to drag your eyelids shut. The last thing you heard was Cal calling your name. 

* * *

**In the Mantis...**

"Y/N? Are you with us?" You heard Cal's voice as you stirred in what felt like the cold floor of the Mantis. "Y/N?" You attempted to sit up, but the dizziness continued to throw your balance. You began to open your eyes to see Cal and Cere's face in front of you. There was a loud sound around you- the ship was flying already. "Whoa, here-" Cal carefully wrapped his arms around your waist, supporting your weight.

"What... What happened?" you asked as Cal held you up. Cere had a warm wet towel in her hand, and began to wipe your pale face with it. "You force pushed the hunter, Y/N... You used the force," he answered. "You're a force-wielder!" As your vision came to view, you found that the Mantis was idle in space. Greez and Merrin were at the cockpit with BD curiously peeking at you. 

"How's she doin' back there, Cal?" Greez asked as he swirled his chair around. 

"We're doing good, Greez. She's conscious." The expression of relief and joy was painted all over their faces. You felt tears begin rolling down your cheeks and a smile form on your lips. You felt accepted. There was no hiding anymore, and there were people who accepted you. You felt warmth envelop you as Cal smiled back at you. Cere cleared her throat and placed the towel on Cal's shoulder. "Cal, why don't you take her to the back. Let her rest and tend to her wound. We'll be out here. Go on."

"Wound?" Cal nodded and slipped his other hand under your knees, and carefully stood. You winced and whimpered as pain coursed through your left side. "You were shot. Not bad, thanks to your force push." Cal began carrying you to the back of the ship, then slipped inside a room. It was small and dimly lit. He laid you on the mattress and brushed the hair from your face. "We'll talk in a bit. I'll be back with medical supplies. Hang tight, alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just really love writing Cal as a shy little cutie pie. Next chapter will be a little more risque~ lol


	4. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some risque moments between you and Cal ;)

You stared at the ceiling while waiting for Cal to return. Your mind swirled as you began to process what you had just experienced. You had known about your abilities, but you were so afraid to submit to them. Suppressing it, and denying yourself to the force seemed like the safest choice for so long, but you felt the energy change now. You didn't fear it- not with them on your side.

The low hum of the ship relaxed you as you attempted to ignore the pain on your shoulder. Your whole body ached every time you moved, making you feel rather frustrated. You could hear a discussion happening in the other room, but the pain kept distracting you from understanding the exchanges. It didn't seem negative, but it didn't seem positive either. Soon enough, you heard footsteps heading your way, and Cal returned with medpatches, a folded piece of clothing, and an unlabeled bottle. "How are you holding up?" he asked as he set the supplies on a ledge. "Could be better. My arm feels awful," you responded. Cal began to sit you up carefully before preparing the supplies. 

"Alright, well, uh..." he started, awkwardly staring at your wound. "I'm going to need to-"

"Take my top off?"

Cal's face turned red as he brushed his hair back. "Yeah, is that okay?" You began to laugh, but winced as soon as the pain started again. This time with the addition of a headache. "Yes, it's fine." He nodded and gingerly reached around you to begin unwrapping your linen top. He kept his head low to hide his embarrassment, making you smile wider.

"Never seen a naked woman before?" you asked. "It's okay, Cal. You can look. You're going to need to if you want to tend to my wound correctly." 

Cal held his breath as he unraveled the remaining linen that covered your chest. Your breasts felt free as they were released from their bonds, and the cool air caused you to shiver and stiffen. He exhaled as he laid eyes on your exposed breasts, causing you to blush and feel a warmth grow in your lower abdomen. You've been exposed to another man before, but never felt as vulnerable or shy. 

"Alright, well, let's get started then," he said as he finally composed himself. You watched Cal work with your wound carefully. His eyes would dart from the wound, then your breasts. You wondered if he could feel your heartbeat racing as he worked. Finally, once he finished patching it, he reached for what looked like a dark grey long sleeve shirt. "This is mine, but I think this will suit you better for now. It's a little big, but I wanted you to be comfortable." Cal hesitated before he began to dress you. He seemed nervous, and you could have sworn that you could see his pulse quicken when you looked at his neck. He carefully placed the top over your head, and lowered it on to your body. His hands briefly brushed against your breasts, making him clear his throat. You stifled a chuckle as he worked your arms through the sleeves.

"There. Wasn't so bad was it, Cal?" you teased as you attempted to stretch your arms. He smirked slightly, and sat next to you. "Cal, I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before. I just... I didn't know. I wasn't sure. I was confused." You looked down at your hands, your eyes tracing the lines on your palms. "I don't know when it started... I just didn't want to be captured." Cal looked at your hands before taking it in his. 

"You're not alone anymore, Y/N. The force brought us together." You felt the tears begin forming, and faced Cal. He was still blushing and looked rather nervous, but the kindness in his eyes shone through. "Thank you, Cal." You leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between you two. Cal began to close his eyes as he mimicked your movement. As your noses touched, Greez called out his name. The two of you opened your eyes and backed away quickly. Cal rose from the mattress, smoothing his hair. "I think they need me," he said as he began to gather the supplies. You stood and grabbed his arm before he could leave, pulling him into a gentle kiss. For a moment, you forgot about the pain, the awkwardness, and the rest of the crew. In that moment, you wanted to be bold and to feed into your desires for once. You felt Cal relax as he returned your kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. You felt his hand rest on your neck before pulling away. His look of shock and delight made you blush.

"Ahem," Greez said, standing by the hallway. "When you two are done, I'm gonna need you to meet me out there." Greez smirked and winked at Cal before leaving. You cleared your throat, and sat back on the mattress. "Uh, yeah, I'll be right there," Cal responded. 

"Thank you, Cal," you said as you laid back down on the bed. Cal simply smiled in return, and proceeded to the table where the crew was already whispering about what Greez had witnessed. He placed the supplies back into one of the storage areas, and settled himself next to Cere, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Alright lover boy, what's the situation with our not so youngling?" Greez asked as he sipped on blue milk. "She's clearly _very_ grateful for you." 

"She's _fine_ , Greez. Her wounds will heal nicely."

"What do we do with her? She is no jedi. She cannot control her strength just yet," Merrin noted. "We need to train her somewhere safe."

Cere stared at her folded hands before answering. "We need to go back to the vault. To Bogano." 

"Sounds like a plan to me. Besides, who doesn't want to visit those boglings!" Greez and Merrin headed back to the maps, and began preparing their flight to Bogano. Cere and Cal sat at the table in silence before Cere finally spoke. 

"Cal, I want you to be careful with your feelings..."

"Yes, I know, Cere. I understand, and I'll be careful." 

As the crew set sail for Bogano, you allowed yourself to relax on the mattress. Your heartbeat was returning to its normal tempo, but your head was swimming in a vast cloud of emotions. You felt happy- truly, happy. Accepting your abilities was something you could never do, and it was something you always hid out of survival. On another hand, you had just kissed the man you met three days ago. Of course he was attractive and you grew to enjoy his company, but what was this growing fondness and where would it lead you? You touched your lips, softly tracing them and recalling the feeling of elation during your kiss. It wasn't the same feeling that you felt when kissing other men- there was something warmer and electric when your lips touched. Whatever it was, it increased your heartbeat again. You shook your head, quietly chuckling to yourself. Slowly, you let your eyes close as you surrendered to fatigue. That evening, you dreamed of the past as you slept. The faces of your former owners, smugglers, pirates, hunters, and troopers danced around in your head. Cold sweat ran down your temples while soft murmurs of fear escaped through your lips. 

* * *

_"Yuri, no, please don't take me away!" you sobbed as you clutched on to a woman's robe._

_"Y/N, they'll be good to you, I promise."_

_A hand landed on your shoulder, making you turn to see the face of another woman. She looked apologetic as she held out her other hand, offering it to you. "It's okay, Y/N, we will not hurt you. I promise."_ _A swirl of fog transported you to another memory_

_"Hey!" a boy yells, laughing as he chased you. "You're supposed to be the princess, and I was going to rescue you!" You laughed and picked up a stick that was meant for training younglings and padawans for combat. "I don't want to be weak! I want to be a jedi!" The boy smirked at you and took a stance, pretending to hold a light saber. He charges at you, leaping in the air as he pretended to attack._

_Suddenly, the boy was gone, and you were no longer in the same room. You felt a heavy cloud of darkness and coldness envelop your entire being, as the voices began to yell in your head. "HIDE! PLEASE, HIDE!" You ran to the basement, a storage area for the workers of the home, and found an air vent in the far right corner of the room. You quickly climbed in_

_You bit your lips hoping to stop yourself from making noises. The stormtroopers flooded the home, and you had heard the screams of the other maids and the butler upstairs. Moments later, you heard a more yelling and a sudden silence. You didn't have to see what happened- You felt it. It was as if energy was taken from your very soul. You couldn't feel your masters' energies anymore, and worse... their son- a padawan._

"Darro..." you murmured. "Darro... no... please, no... Darro...!" You opened your eyes to find Cere at your side. Without any thought, you began to weep and immediately hugged Cere. You felt like a child being comforted by a mother, reminding you of the maids in Coruscant who helped raise you. "It's okay, Y/N. You're safe."


	5. Return to Bogano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore your past, begin training, and fight your emotions as you continue to spend more time with Cal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! They have really encouraged and brightened my day!

Although your wound was not extremely serious, your energy was still rather low. Cere and Cal would check on you as the ship traveled to Bogano. Although you were unable to sleep, you kept your eyes closed, hoping neither of them noticed. As the Mantis neared Bogano, Merrin surprised you with a visit. "Hello, Y/N, how are you feeling?" she asked, settling at the edge of the bed. You sat up to meet her eye. "Better. Just tired. And worried," you responded. Merrin stared at you as if trying to look deep into your thoughts. She didn't look menacing like the first time you met her, but the curiosity glimmered in her eyes.

"Good. You must rest for a little while. We are almost to Bogano," she said as she stood to leave.

"Bogano? What happened to a safe passage to Kashyyyk?"

Merrin paused by the doorway. "We both know that is not what you desire now. Your training will begin in Bogano. Prepare yourself, Y/N."

 _'Training? A jedi training?'_ you thought. You sighed and rubbed your temples. This is what you had been looking for, but were you ready to become a jedi? A flurry of emotions triggered your anxiety, though you knew there was no turning back. Despite the amount of skills you gained evading the stormtroopers and various enemies during your smuggling days, the target on your back was far larger now. The thought of the target on your back made you shiver. As you continued to mull over your current situation, your mind wandered to your kiss with Cal. 

_'Why did I do that?'_ you thought as you touched your lips. _'That was a mistake. I don't know him! I mean... He's fun and attractive, but... I need to more careful.'_ You sighed, frustrated with yourself. It _was_ nice, and more enjoyable in a different way. It wasn't the same as kissing Han or the random men you've encountered before, but Cal's different. You tend to break men's hearts, and you knew that Cal was not someone to break. _'I need to focus...'_

Your concentration was broken by a knock against the metal walls. Cal and BD stood in the hall, waiting for you to accept their presence. "Hey," he said shyly. "Can we come in?" You nodded and motioned for them to enter. "How are you feeling?"

You shrugged, rubbing your arms. "Cold. Tired. Confused. How... how about you?" 

Cal leaned against the wall while BD climbed on to the bed to sit next to you. "I'm... good." You noticed the lack of eye contact and the nervousness in his body language. "Y/N, about earlier... I-"

"No, don't say anything. I was forward, and I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have kissed you like that... I just... I didn't know how else to express my gratitude." Cal's eye twitched slightly, and his shoulders droop. Disappointment. _'Better now than later,'_ you thought. 

"I mean-" you sighed, "It's not that I don't find you attractive, Cal, it's just... I don't want you to be like every other man I've ever been with, and if you are all training me to be a jedi, I think it would be best if we weren't... involved." He sighed, nodding. He knew you were right, and with Cere's warning, there was no other choice.

"Yeah, you're right. The most important thing right now is preparing you. But-" he paused. "For the record, it was nice. Thank you." The two of you smiled at each other awkwardly. 

"You're a good man, Cal." You stood and approached him to pat his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to being trained by you."

Suddenly, you hear crackling in the speakers, then Greez's voice: "Cal! We're about to land, make sure you're sittin' down!" Cal guides you back on the bed, and sits next to you as the Mantis prepared for landing. Within minutes, the hum of the machines died down, and footsteps echoed throughout the ship. "Alright, Mantis meeting!" Greez called. Cal helped you stand, and lead you to the front of the ship. The crew sat at the table, waiting for you, Cal, and BD to join them. 

"Lookin' good, kid. Glad you're alive," Greez said with a smile. "I'll make us some steaks while you all talk about jedi stuff." He hurried to the kitchen to prepare a dinner, furiously rummaging through the cabinets again. The crew waited patiently and chatted about how to begin your training. You remained silent as you listened to their plan, nervously picking at your cuticles. "Y/N, I sense your fear and nervousness..." You looked up to meet Cere's gaze. "Let me assure you that you are in good hands. Cal and I will train you the way our masters have trained us, and Merrin will share _some_ of her knowledge from Dathomir."

You sighed deeply. "I trust you all, I do. I'm just nervous, that's all. What if-"

"What if you fail?" Merrin asked. "Failure is not to be feared, Y/N."

"It's true, Y/N. Failure is part of our journey as jedis. We need to embrace all our fears and mistakes as we follow the path," Cal added. The crew gave you reassuring smiles as you continued to stare at your hands. "Trust in the force, Y/N," he placed his hand on your shoulder. "The force will guide you." You raised your head to meet his emerald eyes, trying not to get lost in them. The moment was broken when the aroma of steaks traveled to your nose which caused a loud growl from your stomach.

"I suppose I should eat before I start my journey!" For a few hours, you and the crew ate your dinner while they continued to discuss how to train you. You knew some of the things that the younglings and padawans were taught, but never learned them. You remembered all the stories Darro would share when he visited home... _'Darro...'_ The pain never healed when you lost them. It wasn't just the fact that they perished in such a cruel manner... it was the fact that you weren't able to see your old friend one last time. 

"Excuse me, everyone, do you mind if I excuse myself for a moment?" 

The crew stopped their chatter for a moment until Cere nodded. "Don't worry about your plate, kid. We got it," Greez said softly. You thanked the crew and headed back to the dimly lit room in the back of the ship. You lifted the sleeves of the top Cal had given you and began to remove the leather cuffs that you always wore, revealing the two marks on your wrists: a red sun on your left wrist, and a slave brand on your right. The red sun was for Darro and a reminder to survive. _'The sun will always rise again.'_ That was Darro's favorite saying. He would always remind you about it every time you were upset. You placed the cuffs on the bed, then headed back to the front of the ship. Cere, Cal, and Merrin were huddled around the map, while Greez tended to his terrarium. Cal and Greez glanced at you, then at each other, exchanging a sympathetic look.

As you exited the ship, you felt the cool breeze of Bogano touch your face. It smelled like it had just rained, and the cacophony of mysterious creatures filled the air. There were creatures that hopped around, then would scurry back into their underground home. You scanned the area as far as your eye could focus before heading to a small patch of short grass at the edge of the hangar. It was a beautiful night. Much calmer and exponentially more beautiful than any planet you have ever been to, though you do enjoy the sunsets in Tatooine. You began to close your eyes, and allow yourself to simply listen. You felt the earth, water, and creatures all around you. Everything- everything felt so alive.

In the ship, Cal made his way to the back of the room to place an extra pillow and blanket. He was beginning to arrange the bed for himself- he had planned to switch rooms with you- when you returned when he noticed the leather cuffs on the bed, and felt the magnetic pull of a memory. He slowly touched the cuffs, sending him back to an echo.

* * *

_'These small enough for ya, Y/N?" a deep male voice asked._

_'Yes, I think they'll cover my marks nicely. Thank you.'_

_'Y/N, I get hiding your branding, but why get that tattoo in the first place if you're going to hide it?'_

_'As a reminder, my friend. Never forget where you came from.'_

* * *

Cal opened his eyes as he came back to reality. "She's hurting, BD. I know what that's like... We need to help her before the dark side gets to her." BD whirred sadly and bowed his head. "The only problem is I can't let myself..." He stopped himself before he uttered words he would regret, and shook the thought out of his mind. "No, I'll be alright. I need to focus." Cal proceeded to the table towards the end of the room to begin working on his lightsaber. The work allowed him to concentrate for some time before his mind wandered back to the kiss he shared with you. He had never kissed a girl before, especially when he worked as a scrapper, and there weren't many opportunities after that. The crew never stayed long enough for him to meet women, though it wasn't in his nature to pursue either. There were bigger plans and objectives to worry about than finding love, and as Cere said, love can be used against jedis. He sighed as he finished working, causing BD to hop on to his leg. "I'm fine, BD. Just confused. I'll be alright." The droid chirped happily as he climbed onto his back. The two headed out in search of you, but found that Greez was already on his way to see you.

"Hey, kid, how are you holdin' up?" 

You opened your eyes to see the alien captain lower himself to your level. He settled himself next to you and shivered as another breeze blew by. "It's a lot to process, but Cal's right. I need to trust the force." Greez sighed and looked at the sky. "Life ain't easy, Y/N. I know. I wasn't a hotshot pilot all my life, you know." He glanced at you as you laughed. "I met Cere first. Then Cal, BD, Merrin... and now you.The crew... we experienced things I could never have imagined. They can help you too." Greez stood up slowly and smiled at you before shivering again. "Now, I'm gonna go back inside before I freeze to death! You comin'?"

You smiled and nodded at Greez, "Yeah, in a little bit. Just a few minutes longer." 

Greez squinted to see Cal and BD's figure at the entrance of the Mantis, a smirk forming on his face. "You gonna go check on her too, Cal?" 

Cal rolled his eyes, avoiding the question. He was a few feet away from you when you started your way back to the ship, making him stop in his tracks. "Oh, uh, hey!" he said awkwardly. "I was just going to see how you were doing, and let you know that you can have my room. I'll take that back room. I figured you'd want privacy."

"Wow, that's really generous of you. Thanks, Cal. You're a gentleman," you responded as you hesitated patting his shoulder. For a few seconds, you and Cal stood in silence. It was as if the entire planet felt the nervousness between the two of you. "N-no problem, Y/N. My pleasure. We should, uh... We should get you inside. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

**2 months later...**

"Okay, you've got this, Y/N!" Cal called from across the pit. You took a deep breath and shook your hands. _'You got this.'_ You exhaled as you ran across the field, on to the wall, then jumped onto the ledge. You nearly lost your footing, but Cal already grabbed you by the arm, pulling you to him. You blushed as he held you against his chest. He pretended not to notice your cheeks turning pink, twirled you around, and cheered at your success. "You did it! You made it all the way to the vault and back!" Next to you two was BD who was chirping and hopping with excitement. You began to laugh, playfully hitting his shoulders "Stop it! We're going to get dizzy! You're going to step on BD!" Cal set you down and collapsed on the ground next to the droid.

"You're getting stronger, Y/N. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Cal... I learn from the best." 

You reached into your pouch to retrieve the holocron that Cere and Cal had hidden within the vault, and placed it on the ground. "Alright, now to open the holocron..." You placed the glowing cube on your left palm, closed your eyes, and began to inhale slowly. You filled your diaphragm and lungs with air as you focused your connection to the force. As you exhaled every bit of breath you had, the holocron opened, revealing the message from the jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You watched the hologram of the jedi bring the news of Order 66. You still felt the same fear and sadness that you felt as a child. As the message ended, you placed the holocron back into your pouch. "I need a break. And a shower... race you back?" Cal smirked, and hopped up. "Come on, BD, let's show her what we got!" The three of you raced to the top, of course BD, always won. As the three of you reached the Mantis, Cere greeted you at the ramp. 

"Great job, Y/N. I'm sure you're going to want to clean up after that. Make sure to place my lightsaber back in my quarters," she said before heading inside. You nodded, and quickly fulfilled her request before heading to take a shower. In your room- which was still technically Cal's room- you grabbed one of the long sleeve tops that he let you borrow. You headed to the bathroom and began to unwrap your tunic, took your boots and bottoms off, placed your cuffs on the floor, and finally, let your hair down. You let the hot water pierce the skin on your back, relaxing your muscles. As the water dripped down on you, the blood of the creatures that you slaughtered, mud, and grass slid off your body. You closed your eyes allowing a moment of peace. The past two months have been rough on your body and your mind. Your body was covered in bruises and various cuts from the training Cere and Cal put you through, though the most difficult part was connecting with the force. Cal, Cere, and Merrin took turns working with you, which was slightly frustrating since they all had different techniques of teaching. Merrin and Cere were your preferred teachers when it came to force training. They were more patient than Cal, but you knew he did his best. Your relationships with the crew grew stronger, but you had recently tried kept your distance with Cal. The flirting and stolen glances were putting a burden on both your hearts, and everyone felt it- even Greez and BD.

Cere's voice echoed in your head: ' _Protect your heart, Y/N. The dark side can use it against you.'_

"Ugh," you grumbled as you lathered your body. "Focus, Y/N." Of course, you were always so stubborn. Your mind played out a specific memory that you both had promised to keep secret. It was one afternoon when you and Cal were alone sparring in one of the lower levels of the ruins. Cere, BD, Merrin, and Greez had left you two for training in order to get supplies in another planet. It was particularly hot that day, but the tall stones protected you from the piercing rays of the Bogano suns. 

* * *

_"You're too slow, Y/N!"_

_You glared at him, fatigue and frustration burned in your eyes. As you focused on how to attack, you didn't notice how Cal was looking at you. It was a look he never showed you: desire. Your determination, stubbornness, and ferocity sent Cal into a flurry of emotions. As you lunged to attack him, Cal easily grabbed your wrist and waist, and flipped you on your back. He had you pinned- both arms above your head. How did he do that so quickly? Within seconds, he had disarmed you and here you were, powerless beneath him. Cal lowered his face close to yours, a smirk playing on his lips._ _"You need to be quicker than that to defeat me, Y/N." His voice was low and husky, igniting a warmth in your body. Cal felt your pulse quicken which made him lean closer, noses touching slightly. Your eyes stayed glued to his as your chest heaved up and down rapidly._

_"Are you getting nervous, Y/N?" he breathed. Cal lowered to your ear, his hair tickling your cheek slightly. "You should really work on focusing your strength... you don't want to find yourself under me again, would you?" His words sent a shiver up your spine despite your temperature growing hotter._

_"Cal-"_

_Lips crashed onto yours. It was as if he was devouring your energy, as he pressed his body against yours. His hands traveled from your wrists to your waist, fingers carefully tracing the curves of your body, his thumbs brushing against your breasts. You let one hand grip his shoulder, while the other traveled to the back of his head. You moaned as his tongue traced your bottom lip, causing him to moan in response. Cal pulled away to look into your eyes._

_"Y/N... I..." He rolled off of you, and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking clearly... I didn't mean to-"_

_In a flash, you were straddling him, hands pinning his wrists. "Can you keep a secret, Cal?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up is what y'all have been waiting for lol


	6. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot afternoon in the ruins leads to a rather interesting sparring lesson with Cal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: some of my writing didn't get pasted in here. I fixed this chapter!
> 
> Here we go, folks... As a friendly reminder, please do not proceed if you are not over 18. This was inspired by Fix Your Attitude lol  
> Also a few things: sorry for a short chapter. I'm still getting used to writing smut. second, thank you for your patience. I love seeing all the kudos and comments that have come my way. You guys are awesome!

_"Can you keep a secret, Cal?" you asked as you straddled him, feeling the growing length in his pants. Slowly, you began to move your hips, grinding against him which made him groan. You released his wrists, allowing him to prop himself up on his elbows. He smirked as he enjoyed the the view, and placed his hands on your hips to adjust you. You were now sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Cal didn't need to answer you- you already knew his answer. It was only a matter of time that you found yourselves in this situation. Cal's hands began to work on the wrapped linen that covered your body, while yours worked on his jacket. He unraveled the ribbon that held your hair in place, then your cuffs, tossing them to the side. He paused to look at the markings on your wrists. The look of desire vanished for a moment as he kissed each of the marks. "I can," he finally answered. Your fingers traced the scars on his face and chest, and kissed them as well. "You're beautiful, you know."_ _Cal's hands traveled up your arms, then your shoulders, finally resting on your cheeks. "So beautiful."_

_Once again, his lips devoured yours. He was a little more gentle this time- he was holding back. You began to push your body against him as his lips made their way to your neck. His breath against your rapidly increasing pulse made you moan again. Cal lifted you so that you were on your back again, and began working on taking off the rest of your clothes as well as his. Once every cloth that covered both of you were gone, he smiled. He lowered himself on to your neck, planting kisses as he traveled to your breasts. You felt his hand begin to massage your left breast as his mouth found the stiff peak on the other. You arched your back as he began to trace circles around it with his tongue. His free hand had found its way to your pelvis, nails lightly dragging as he slowly dragged a finger up and down your opening. Cal groaned as he slowly pressed a finger against you._

_"You're wet, Y/N. How long have you been thinking of this?"_

_No words could form in your mind. He chuckled as moans continued to escape your lips. Cal moved to your other breast, hands switching at the same time. The wetness that had soaked his finger glistened as he pinched and rubbed the peak that he had just left his mouth. Suddenly, you gasped as a finger entered you. He began to pump in and out of you slowly before he added another. Your hips began to move against his fingers, indicating your desire for more. "I need you, Cal... I need you in me!" you moaned, throwing your head back as you neared a climax. Cal felt this, and pulled his fingers out, a playful smirk on his face. You opened your eyes to see him towering above you._

_"_ _Stand against the wall, Y/N."_

_You gladly obeyed, and crawled towards the wall of the ruin. Cal watched your movements, fingers twitching impatiently. Once you were standing, you felt your legs being spread apart by invisible forces. A strange sensation that filled you soon came after. It felt warm as the invisible fingers pumped in and out of you, and another working on the bud of nerves that ached to be touched. Cal approached you as he continued using the force on your body. "Look at me," he said huskily. You opened your eyes to see the same ferocity and hunger in his eyes. "Don't close them." He was inches away from you now, and you were nearing your climax once again when you felt his tip rub against your slit. Cal groaned as he slowly entered you. A gasp escaped you as he pushed further. He stayed there for a moment as his entire length filled you. You wrapped your arms around him and began moving your hips. "Please, Cal, I need this," you whispered. Without hesitation, Cal began to thrust in you; slowly at first, but with much power as he thrusted in._

_Slow... fast... slow... fast..._

_You groaned at the calculated movements he was making. It was as if he knew what you liked... Suddenly, you found yourself on your back again, and your hips in the air._

_"Faster, Cal!"_

_"As you wish."_

_Cal began to thrust faster causing you to arch your back. The sounds of your bodies, moans, groans, and grunts echoed throughout the ruins. His hand found your breast again, while the other dug deep into your hips. His name escaped your lips in the form of moaning and screaming as you reached your climax first. As he neared his, he held your hips and made a final movement, spilling inside you. He stayed there for a moment, collapsing on top of you. Cal slipped out, rolled next to you, and pulled you close to him._

_"I failed, Y/N."_

_"We both did."_

_Cal sighed and kissed your forehead. "Come on, let's get dressed and let's... try to keep this between us."_

* * *

A light knock at the door broke your memory. "Y/N? Are you okay in there?" Merrin's muffled voice was behind the door. "Cere wanted to see you after you are done. Please hurry." You sighed and turned the water off. As you dried your body, you worked on your breathing, hoping it would ease the burning desire within you. You put on the dark top and pulled on your pants and boots. There was no need for your cuffs for the evening, so you carried them back to the shared room. Inside, you found Cal sleeping on the mattress with a book on his chest. You quietly placed your cuffs in one of the storage bins inside the cabinet that Cal had jokingly labeled "padawan." You stole a glance at the sleeping jedi. His breathing was slow and steady as his diaphragm rose and sank. His leg and brow twitched as he dreamed of something. Cal grumbled something as he turned his head. You could have sworn it was your name... Perhaps it was just your imagination. Carefully, you slipped out of the room hoping not to wake Cal. 

"Ah, Y/N, come over here for a moment," Cere said as she sat down at the table. "I wanted to discuss the next steps to your training." You went to the kitchen first, grabbing a fruit you had never seen before and a cup of blue milk. You settled down across from Cere and began to eat. "Y/N, you have been progressing very well. Your fighting skills has improved dramatically, and your force abilities are getting stronger every day... I think it's time for you to build your own lightsaber." 

You looked up at Cere with disbelief. "What?" you asked with a mouthful of fruit. "A l-lightsaber? But where the hell would we get that?" Cere leaned back and furrowed her brows. "Well... Greez has a friend from his old gambling days. We believe that he is our chance for you to get your own." She sighed heavily before continuing, "the tricky part is traveling there without you or Cal being noticed." 

You gulped down the blue milk, slamming it down when you finished. "Cere, we'll be alright, don't worry. Who are we meeting anyway?"

"Han Solo."

* * *

**Unknown location: Aboard a gunship...**

A man in a mask stood in front of a holographic map, studying flight patterns and other symbols on the map. He circled the round table, pointing at various plants to check their data. The door opened behind the man followed by soft clicks of heels.

"Sir, we have gathered intel about a force-wielder in Tatooine," the woman said as she looked through her reports. "Our sources say she is no jedi, however she could be trained to become an inquisitor."

"Hmm..." the male voice said as he stared. "What else do we know about her?"

The woman began scanning through the report in search of information that may help answer the question. 

"She is an orphan who was sold into slavery."

The man in the mask stopped moving, the dark red light where his eyes hid pierced the woman's eyes. "What is her name?"

"Y/N, sir. Y/N." The man approached her, and took the report from her hands before he pointed at the door, motioning for the woman to leave. The woman obeyed, saluting before she exited the room. He returned to the map, and searched for Tatooine. A gloved hand gently rotated the holographic image of Tatooine as his masked face neared it. 

"Y/N... Where could you be hiding?"

* * *

**Back in Bogano...**

Cal woke from his dream, face flushed, and his breathing erratic. He looked around the room as if he was unsure of where he was. "Just a dream..." He sat up, and rubbed his face with the palms of his hand. "This can't be good for me... I need to stop thinking about her..." he murmured as he began to take off his top. He threw the clothes onto the floor, then began searching for new clothes before he showered. Despite the coolness of the air in the Mantis, his skin felt hot to the touch. There was an ache in his body that craved what was forbidden, and the only way to release it was to relax and meditate. The dream felt too real this time... He needed to truly focus. Cal paused, staring at the other storage cabinet that contained your box of belongings. Without thinking, he opened it, and began reaching for the same linen you always wore during training.

"Bee boop?" BD asked as he hopped in the room. Cal quickly closed the door and turned to face the droid. "Boop Bee?"

"Me? I was just looking for... for that shirt Y/N was wearing today. I was thinking I would wash it for her."

BD tilted his head and chirped quizzically. 

"I- alright, yeah, you're right... I'll leave it alone," Cal sighed and gathered his clothes before heading to shower and meditate.


	7. Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitors and more saucy things~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter has been edited. Added some stuff that I forgot to paste because I wrote it at 4 AM. Also having writers block, so sorry for slow posts...

"HAN SOLO?!" you yelled, slamming your fists on the table. "He's the one we have to meet for me to have a lightsaber?! Are you kidding?! He's a dirty CHEAT!" You crossed your arms and slumped in your seat like a child, making Cere pinched the bridge of her nose."Y/N, I understand your frustration with him, but Greez trusts that he's our best bet. Whatever happened with you two is none of our business, but you need to put it aside." You frowned as you glared at the table, imagining Han's face. "Fine. But how would _he_ have a lightsaber?" 

"As far as I know, he doesn't." Greez spun from his chair, arms folded. "But he has information and possible parts for you, so I suggest you stop complainin' and get ready for take off." He leaned forward, eyes glaring at you. "So what's it gonna be, kid?"

"Fine!" you said as you stood up. "I'm going to meditate." 

"Good enough for me," Greez said, sighing as he began to press buttons and flip switches. "Alright, ready to go to Cloud City?" Cere knocked on the windows signaling Merrin to come back inside. "How did that go?" she asked, eyeing the hallway. "Didn't sound too bad from outside..." Cere sighed as she began to take her seat at the front of the ship. "Merrin, get the coordinates ready for take off." 

"Cere, she has a temper with this Han Solo... You think this is a good plan?" 

"It's the only one we've got, Merrin. We just have to keep an eye on her..."

In the room, you had been attempting to meditate to calm your nerves to no avail. "Okay, okay, okay. This will be fine. Just focus," you told yourself as you closed your eyes. You inhaled, filling your diaphragm and lungs, then expelling all of the air out of your mouth. The hum of the ship soothed you as you attempted to find your focus. Distant voices were beginning to whisper in your ears when you felt a presence. You felt as though someone was observing you... This presence was unknown to you- it didn't feel like anyone in the Mantis. Your eyes opened to see a masked figure in an inquisitor's uniform standing before you. You were no longer in the mantis, in fact you had no idea where you were. You did your best to keep a calm demeanor as the figure approached you, but your ears were pounding from your increasing heartbeat. The inquisitor crouched down to meet your eyes.

"And how did _you_ get here?" A deep modulated voice echoed in the strange room. It was a man- human or not, you weren't sure. The man tilted his head as he inspected you. "You're nervous... I can _feel_ it." His vocoder crackled as he said the words, then chuckled as he continued to study you. 

"Who are you, and where am I?" you ask, voice slightly shaky.

The man raised a gloved hand slowly and reached for a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. "You're in _my_ quarters. As for who I am, you and I will meet soon enough."

With a single force push, you fell on your back, and found yourself back in the Mantis. Cold sweat ran down your face as you looked around to gather your wits. It felt _real_. The man had actually touched you, and he seemed to know who you were. You sat up, and looked at your shaking hands. The Empire knows who you are, and there is no turning back. A knock at the door brought you back to your surroundings. 

"Y/N? May I come in?" 

"Y-yeah, come in, Cal."

Cal entered the room, hair still wet from his shower, and a navy towel was draped around his neck. "I heard strange noises. Are you alright?" He took the towel off and tossed it on a small box in the closet as he sat across from you. Cal looked worried, but not just the usual concerning look he gives you when you were frustrated with something. It was almost like _fear_. 

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I think."

"I heard voices, Y/N. What was going on in here?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." You hopped off the bed and headed for the door when Cal quickly blocked you. 

"I know you're avoiding me, Y/N. I know... I know what we did wasn't the best idea, but I'm still your friend." Cal placed his hands on your shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Please. Don't shut me out." 

You sighed as you gazed into his eyes. He was pleading... "Cal, I'm-" Your voice was interrupted by his lips. Every bit of you wanted to embrace him, but Cere's warning echoed in your head. You gently pushed him away from you, panic in your eyes. "Cal, we can't do this here. What are you thinking?!" Cal pressed his forehead against yours and sighed heavily. "I know! It's just... I... I want you." You felt your cheeks begin to burn, and that familiar warmth in you. 

"Well... Maybe we can be... _quick._ Do you think they'll hear us?" 

Cal straightened himself and blinked at you, unsure if he heard you correctly. "Are you saying...?" You nodded and pressed your body against his. "I see... Just make sure you don't make any noise, Y/N." His left hand traveled to your cheek, a thumb caressing your lips. "We both know you're not very good at being quiet." Cal took you by the chin and leaned to kiss you. It was soft at first, then it increased in intensity. It was as if he was quenching a thirst he had been suffering through. His other hand found your breast, kneading it gently, then pinching your already stiffened peaks. You began to walk backwards, and sat on the bed, legs spread open. Cal smirked as he began to take your boots and pants off, then lowered his pants. He motioned for you to be quiet as he lowered himself to your dripping sex.

"Stay quiet." It was an order. You bit your lip as you felt his tongue trace your entrance, but let out a small exhale. Cal stopped and looked up at you. "Stay quiet or we'll need to put something in your mouth." A playful smirk formed on his lips as he returned to his task. His tongue lapped at your entrance as his hands gripped your thighs. Suddenly, you felt his tongue flick at the sensitive bud of nerves that had become swollen. A soft whimper escaped your lips, making Cal stop once again. He sighed as he stood. "As much as I love hearing you, we both know you need to be quiet." Cal rummaged through the closet and found a thick piece of cloth. "Open," he said as he took your chin again. Cal kissed you before stuffing your mouth with the cloth. He smiled at you, then returned to kneeling on the floor. Cal planted kisses on your thighs, lips dragging towards your entrance. You could feel his stubble lightly scratch you as he got closer, then it hit you. You threw your head back as Cal worked his tongue in you. You felt his tongue swirling in you, making your legs loose their feeling. Then another hit- Cal slipped two fingers in as he continued working you with his tongue. His fingers mimicked the movements, then he pushed them deeper until he hit your spot. Drool began to drip down your chin, eyes half closed as you neared your climax. Cal chuckled quietly as you came. He stood and wiped his chin from your cum, then licked his fingers clean.

"You taste lovely, Y/N..." The words made you blush and look away. He began to admire his work, and licked his lips; Your limp legs hung at the edge of the bed, chest heaving up and down, and your face was incredibly flushed.

Cal reached for the cloth in your mouth, tossed it to the floor, and crashed his lips to yours. You moaned as Cal's tongue worked yours, then pulled away to lean towards your ear. "Stay quiet, now..." You felt his tip tease your entrance, making you move your hips to indicate your desires. Cal smirked and slowly entered you. You could feel it stretch you as he continued to fill you. As quiet as possible, Cal began thrusting in you, eyes glued to your face. You saw a flicker of something in his eyes... It wasn't lust or desire. It was something else. Something you've never seen before. 

"Cal, I'm-" A hand covered your mouth. You felt him fill you deeper, and you could see he was getting close. Cal's free hand gripped your hips as the two of you reached climax. A groan vibrated in your chest, and Cal stifled a grunt. His head fell on your chest as he took a moment to breathe. Cal stood, then headed to the closet to find the navy towel he had tossed. He kneeled once more and began wiping you down, then himself, and without asking, Cal began to dress both of you. He could see how drained you were, and he was more than happy to help you rest. 

"Thanks, you didn't have to..."

"I know. Just rest. We'll be in Cloud City soon."

You nodded and yawned, eyes slowly closing. Cal smiled at you before leaving the room, though it quickly disappeared when he found himself staring at Merrin.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked raising a brow.

"We were just talking, Merrin." Cal pushed past her to get to the back room. Merrin followed Cal, and grabbed his arm, eyes piercing into his. 

"Cal, you know what you're doing. You're not helping her. Stop being stubborn!" Cal pulled his arm, and sat on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he clenched his jaw. "I know how you are feeling, Cal. I can sense it. Cere can too, but remember... we need to keep her safe and we need to train her. Do not distract her with your _desires_." 

"She wants it too, Merrin."

"Yes, but _you_ are her teacher. _You_ need to control yourself. Now, I will keep your secret, but you owe me." Merrin shook her head and left to return to the front of the room. Cal stared at his boots, a flurry of emotions hitting him. With a heavy sigh, he laid on the mattress and attempted to go to sleep. He thought of what Merrin said, though he wasn't very good at following orders...

* * *

**Aboard a gunship...**

The masked man paced the large conference room of the gunship, hands behind his back. The room was empty except for his lightsaber that was placed on the table. He stopped to stare at the large windows, watching the explosions. Suddenly the doors slid open, and a small mousy woman walked in.

"Sir, here is the file that you asked for," a woman said. The masked man did not turn to look at the woman, instead he continued to stare at the floating pieces of a destroyed rebel ship. "Thank you. Leave it, and go," he said, the rasp from the vocoder sending chills up the woman's spine. The woman placed a datapad on the large table.

"Yes, sir." The woman saluted, and quickly turned to leave.

The masked man waited until the final piece of the X-wing passed by before he approached the datapad. Slowly, he reached for his mask to take it off, then placed it gently on the table.

"I'll find you, Y/N... I can feel it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the bookmarks and kudos! Please comment and give me suggestions if you'd like! I would love to hear some suggestions to improve!!


	8. Liar's Cut

**Cloud City**

You, Cal, and BD walked side by side, scanning the streets in search of Han Solo and Chewbacca. There were many different species walking about, and the whole first level of Cloud City echoed with merriment. Cal was a little more amused and interested with the activities in the hotels and casinos, but you had already been part of this crowd with the smugglers, as well as Han and Chewie. "Do you know where we're supposed to meet them?" Cal asked. You shook your head as you paused to let a party of drunkards cross in front of you. "No, not really. But if I know Han, he's already gambling." You peered inside the casino, noticing a blur of brown fur in the distance. "Come on, Cal. In here. I think I just saw Chewie." You guided Cal and BD through the sea of gamblers, socialites, and everyone in between. Waitresses and waiters cruised through, offering them drinks and food every time, and you both politely declined each offer. You continued to weave through the crowd, losing BD and Cal in the process. Finally, you reached a table where a group of people were playing liar's cut. No sign of Chewie, but you felt a hand grab your arm, then a pull. 

"Well hello there, sweetheart. Didn't think I'd see you again." The familiar voice of Han Solo made your blood boil, but you managed to control your temper. 

"Han. Good to know you're still alive."

Han chuckled, and wrapped an arm around you. "Why don't we bring this outside? Maybe visit the Falcon while you're here?" You rolled your eyes as you followed his lead, unaware that you had lost your friends. "I'm here with friends, Han." He chuckled as he continued to take you further away from the crowd. "What friends?" You turned your head and found that he had already separated you from Cal and BD. You cursed under your breath, craning your neck in search of the bright red hair and BD's head. With no such luck, you turned to continue following Han. Meanwhile, the two were frantically combing the casino to look for you.

"BD, how did we lose her?!" 

"Boo-beep."

"Okay, fine, I got distracted... Maybe she's already outside... Let's go." 

Cal and BD exited the Casino in time to catch a glimpse of you and Han heading east of the casino. As inconspicuous as possible, the two trailed you from a few feet behind. Han felt eyes on him, and began to snake through the streets. "Someone's following us. Don't turn around," he whispered, tightening his grip on your arm. You felt your heart begin to race as you continued walking. "Turn into that alley," you said, nodding at a dark alley past a large group of gamblers arguing. Within seconds, more groups came tumbling out of a building, and you and Han ran for safety. Like old times, you hid behind a stack of storage bins, while Han got ready with a blaster across from you. The dark figure came to view, walking past the two of you: Cal and BD. Before you could stop him, Han had a blaster pointed at the back of Cal's head.

"Find what you're looking for?" Han asked. Cal raised his arms in the air and glanced at you. 

"Beep-Boop!"

"Y/N, mind telling this guy to lower his blaster?"

You stood from your hiding spot, and nodded at Han, motioning for him to lower the weapon. "You know this guy, Y/N?" he asked as he placed his blaster back in his holster. 

"Yeah, he's with me, Han. Calm down. We're here to ask a few questions."

"Ah, I see... jedi business. Let's talk. Somewhere safe." Han turned and motioned for the two of you to follow him. "Oh, and uh, sorry about that pal. Just a precaution." He shrugged, smirking at Cal. 

"Right... Precaution," Cal mumbled as he clenched his fist. You placed a hand on his shoulder and shook your head. "Don't. It's not worth it, Cal," you said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Just do as he says."

* * *

**Aboard the Millennium Falcon**

Han led the three of you to a hidden hangar that only had a few droids hanging about. Stacks of storage towered around the edges creating almost a maze. It was a wonder how Han and Chewie had landed without touching a single thing. The Falcon was as beautiful as ever, making you smile slightly. Despite the rough memories you had with Han, you did miss the ship and Chewie.

"Chewie! We've got guests!"

Cal heard garbled noises from the inside of the ship as they approached the ramp. "Chewie, it's me," you called as you entered. A furry wookie head poked out from a corner followed by a loud, "Wyaaaaa!" The enormouse wookie found his way towards you, and scooped you in his arms. "Good to see you too, Chewie. It's been a while!" He placed you back on the floor and scratched his head.

"Arrgrr?" 

"No, I'm not here to come back. Our crew contacted you two. Greez Dritus. He said you two had information about lightsabers."

"Arrrrrggrrr?" Chewie nodded his head at Cal and BD.

"Oh- I forgot. This is Cal and BD. They're with me."

Chewie nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him further inside. "It's a nice ship," Cal noted as he looked around the room. "Not as good as the Mantis, but-"

"You hold your tongue there, kid. You don't want to say anything you might regret," Han said cooly as you all took a seat at a round table. Cal hesitantly sat between you and Han, while BD found his way to greet Chewie who happily chatted with him. 

"Let's cut to the chase, Han. We need to know what you know," you said, leaning forward on your elbows. "We don't have much time." Han sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Comes with a price," he said with a grin. "Always comes with a price." In a flash, you had grabbed his collar, startling BD who hid under the table. Your noses touched as you glared into his eyes. "You owe me, _Han_ , remember?"

Han gritted his teeth, jaws clenching. "Sorry, sweetheart, but if you knew how I got the parts and information, you would say the same!" You felt Cal's hands on your shoulders as he pulled you back. 

"Y/N. It's not worth it. If he doesn't have information, we need to get going." You shook his hands off of you and crossed your arms, eyes never leaving Han's. You inhaled, and let it out your nose as you attempted to calm your nerves. "Look, Han. We need it. It's... It's important."

"To whom?"

"To her," Cal answered. "She needs her own lightsaber soon." Chewie and Han looked at each other with bewilderment. "Arrrrgrraahh?" 

"You? A jedi? Since when?" 

"It doesn't matter when, Han. I need it. The empire... I have a target on my back. So does Cal." Cal nodded and folded his hands on the table. "We're not here for trouble. If you don't have the information, we need to leave before the empire spots us. So please, Han... just tell us what you know."

"Grrrrrrraaaarrrrr... Rummmk nyrr. Waaaaghhrraaa Vlarr mrrrghh vrrr." Chewie reached underneath him and presented you with two hilts. They were copper with some gold and silver. You were beginning to reach for them when Han caught your hand in his. "Don't try to do anything funny." You snorted, rolling your eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it," you spat back. Han loosened his grip, allowing you to reach for them. They were slightly smaller than Cal's and Cere's, but they were the same size with each other. You took them in your hands, stood, and tested them. Red. 

"This... This is a shoto... A sith's shoto. Where did you...?"

"Rrrrggaawwrrraaahh."

You nodded, and pressed the stud to turn it off. "Han-" 

"Look, kid. Just take it. I... I owed you." Han looked away from you to avoid eye contact, but you knew he meant it. You smiled and tucked the lightsabers on your belt, hiding it under your shirt. "Thank you... you know, I miss the Falcon... and Chewie. Maybe even you. A little bit." Han's eyes traveled to you, a smirk on his face. "Well then how about a little-"

"We're leaving. Thank you for your help," Cal stood and blocked Han's view of you. BD quickly hopped on the table and chirped at Chewie before climbing onto Cal. "We appreciate all that you've done, and perhaps we'll see you in the future. It's time to go." In a hurry, Cal dragged you off the ship, and headed back to the Mantis.

"Geez, her boyfriend seems overprotective don't you think?"

"Rwww, Nyyrrr qarrr mggrrhhh!" Which was a phrase loosely translated to: "I don't blame him."

* * *

As the three of you began to head back to the Mantis, Cal hadn't let go of your arm yet. His grip was light, but enough to send the message. You pulled your arm back, stopping his stride. "What do you think you're doing?" Cal blinked at you, a look of confusion on his face. "What was that back there?!" 

"Y/N, I was just..."

"Protecting me? I can handle myself, Cal. You need to have trust in me. Jealousy is not a good look on you."

Cal furrowed his brows and ran his fingers through his hair. "Y/N, I'm not- I'm not _jealous_. I'm... just looking out for you. As a friend." He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he uttered the word friend. "And I didn't like the way he was flirting with you like that." You snorted, rolling your eyes. 

"This is what Cere was talking about, Cal. Protect your heart. And thanks for that, _friend_. Don't be so embarrassing next time we negotiate with smugglers." With a huff, you began to walk away with Cal running after you. You gritted your teeth as you walked, grumbling about Cal and his actions.

" _Friend?!_ Do _friends_ screw each other in secret?! UGH!" You were about to turn to check on them when a shadow loomed over you. Two stormtroopers blocked your path, and another three were behind you. 

"We found her, captain. We found the jedi."


	9. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the new trilogy.
> 
> For reference, I modeled Darro after Jamie Dornan.

"You. You're coming with us," the stormtrooper said, pointing a finger at you. You crossed your arms across your chest and raised a brow. "Oh? Says who?" The five stormtroopers pointed blasters at you, ready to strike. "We can make this easy, or you can die right here, jedi." You tilted your head mockingly. "Surrender now, jedi scum!" Within moments, the three troopers in behind you were blasted, and the other two jumped back. You turned to see Chewie and Han with their weapons running along side Cal and BD. You turned back to the troopers and activated your new shoto sabers, taking a defensive stance. Screams and panic ensued around you as the streets cleared from the battle.

"Get going, kid! We'll cover you!" Han yelled as he took cover behind a wall. Cal nodded and proceeded to run to you, slashing his way as enemies attacked. 

"Y/N, Cal. There are more troopers on their way. Get out as quickly as you can!" Cere's voice crackled in their ears, "And don't get killed." You smirked as the troopers regained their balance, and ran towards them. You could hear Cal calling out your name, but you were already in battle, your new sabers in your hand. You were quicker now, and you were able to use more than just force push. The sizzle of the sabers against their blasters and armor was music to your ears. You felt a surge of exhilaration as more troopers came to view. For a moment, you turned to checked on your friends who were busy fighting off troopers behind you. 

"Y/N! LOOK OUT!" 

You turned to see a flash of red, but your reflexes were quick enough to block it, nearly losing your balance. Your eyes widened as you saw your surprise assailant. "You!" you said, dodging another attack. The masked man emitted a mechanical chuckle and began circling around you. "Hello, little jedi... We meet at last." The inquisitor. He was real, and he was here. He circled you, dragging his lightsaber on the ground as he moved. "You've gotten stronger... I'm impressed with your growth. One thing is certain, little jedi... there's a hint of darkness in you." Your heart skipped a beat for a moment, and the feeling of doubt clouded your concentration. 

"Don't listen to him, Y/N! He's trying to manipulate you!" You could hear Cal's voice as he fought other troopers that had arrived. 

"What are you talking about?! You don't know me!" you yelled as you lunged at the inquisitor. With one swift movement, the inquisitor had blocked your attack, and kicked your abdomen, sending you on your back. "Oh, but I do, little jedi. I can _feel your rage..."_ The inquisitor approached you, then reached his gloved hand out like a claw. It was at that moment that you began to feel your throat being squeezed. You felt your body being lifted from the ground, and the sabers falling out of your hands. "Y/N!!!" Cal called, running towards your attacker. You were close to falling unconscious when he let you drop to block Cal. Coughing, you kneeled on the floor with your hands on your knees as you attempted to regain your strength to help Cal fight. 

Despite your efforts, you felt a sharp pain on the back of your skull, then the world went dark. You were unsure how long you were gone, but once you regained some consciousness, you could feel yourself being carried. You could feel their warmth and their touch, and you could hear the echoes of muffled voices around you. You tried your best to open your eyes, but your strength failed you. "Cal..." you whispered as you slipped into darkness once more. 

* * *

_"Y/N! Look!" the boy said as he held up a new toy. It was a clone trooper doll with some orange markings on its armor. "I got a new toy! Maybe when you're done helping Nina, you can play with me!" The boy grinned widely at you, his brown curls bouncing as he hopped around the living area. "Darro, please stop hopping around so much, you just ate!" A woman with the same curly brown hair appeared from the hallway that lead to the kitchen, and scooped him into her arms. Darro scrunched his face disapprovingly, and protested her kisses._

_"Mum, I would like to be put down this instant!"_

_The woman laughed and began tickling the child, and you quickly scurried away to find Nina, the head maid. You hated seeing the love between them. It wasn't because you hated them, no. You hated it because you never had it. No one loved you like that, but Nina came close. It wasn't the same to you... You wanted your own mother._

A flash of light transported you to another memory- a recent memory.

_"Oi! Y/N! Do me a favor?"_

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"Bring this box to Ben, would you?"_

_It was late in the evening already, and you were already half asleep while cleaning. As you attempted to finish your duties, the other bartender (whose name you continue to forget after the countless of times he has asked you to sleep with him) explained where you were to meet this 'Ben.'_

_You tossed a rag over your shoulder, and walked towards the end of the bar to take a look at the package your coworker had just set down. It's been a few weeks since you've arrived in Tatooine, and you still don't know your way around, but you wanted to avoid any more conversation with this man... "Yeah, sure." You took the parcel, and headed out the back door. Out back was the white and orange swoop bike that you managed to purchase upon arriving on Tatooine, and secured the box beneath the hidden compartment under the seat._

_On the way to the meeting spot, the bike began to make strange noises, prompting you to stop. The suns were beginning to dip lower and lower as you inspected your vehicle. Then you froze. A strange electricity traveled up and down your body, making the hairs on your arms stand. You could feel someone's presence, and eyes were on you. Luckily, you had brought your blaster with you, but you could feel multiple energies._

_What happened next was rather quick. It was a blur even in your memories. Tusken Riders surrounded you, ready to pounce, but within seconds, they were flying onto their backs. It was a matter of seconds before you found yourself on the bike again, and heading back to town. Your head pounded as tears formed in your eyes. You found yourself back in your dwelling, hands shaking from the encounter. You found yourself sitting on the floor and staring at your hands. The vibration of your energy pulsated all over your body. 'What was that?' you thought as you inspected your hand. "I... I couldn't have done that... that's not possible." You stayed there for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, a knock._

* * *

'I can't move,' you thought as you regained consciousness. You felt something cold on your wrists, and ankles. Slowly, you began to open your eyes, straining to see where you were. It was rather dark, but a faint light was focused on you. This wasn't the Mantis. Panic began to brew within you as you realized that you were restrained, though you also felt the softness beneath you. A bed, perhaps? As you attempted to calm yourself and focus on what you could see in the room, you realized that you were not alone. A shadow sat to your left, watching you intently.

"It's okay, Y/N."

The voice was gentle, and not hidden behind a vocoder. It felt familiar... You turned your head to see the shadow begin to approach you. A gloved hand began to take off the restraints on your feet. "What are you doing?" you asked hesitantly. The man chuckled as he traveled to work on the cuffs on your wrists. Your eyes widened as the image of the man became clear. "Don't you want to be free, Y/N?" Darro asked as he finished. You quickly sat up and looked at your surroundings. It seemed as though you were in his quarters. It was small, minimal, and dark, but there were stacks of books and data pads on a desk to your right. 

"Darro. This... This isn't real."

Darro smiled gently at you, settling on the bed as well. He tucked your hair behind your ear. "Of course it is, Y/N. You're here, and I'm here. You're safe now. With family."

You felt a sharp pain in your chest at the words he uttered. "You attacked me, Darro," you hissed through gritted teeth. "You tried to _kill_ me and my friends."

"I know, Y/N. I'm sorry I almost killed you. I needed to see your strength... As for your _friends_... They're not to be trusted, Y/N. They're not _family."_

"Darro... You... didn't-"

Darro sighed and began to take his gloves off, tossing it on the floor. "I did what had to be done. I _saved_ you, Y/N... I was protecting you."

Another piercing sensation stabbed your chest, making you wince. _They can't be dead..._ Tears began to roll down your cheeks as you stared blankly at Darro. "That's not true. You-" Darro sighed, and took your hands into his. "I'm sorry, Y/N. They lied to you... the jedis... They were corrupt. What they told you about them... it's all false. I knew that. _I saw it_. The empire... The siths... they showed me the way. A _better_ way." He placed his hands on your cheeks, wiping the tears away. "I can show you how to get stronger. Be here. With me. With family."

Darro took you into his arms, and held you tightly as you wept. You instinctively wrapped your arms around him as you mourned, burying your face in his chest. This was what you wanted since the day of the purge. You wanted them back... 

_Is this the only choice?_

"Join me, Y/N. Join me in the dark side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking my sweet time on this. I had writers block, but also sever anxiety and depression took over my life for a bit... I hope you can all forgive me, and i hope you enjoy!


	10. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, self harm, a little nonconsensual kissing

**The Mantis**

"They got her, Cere... I- I couldn't-" Cal stopped himself and buried his face in his hands. BD purred sadly beside him, dropping his head. "I failed to save her. I- I don't know what happened back there..." Merrin sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cal..." He let out a sigh as he wiped the tears from his face, and inhaled slowly. Cal stood up and approached Cere who had been staring blankly at the map. "Cere. We'll get her back... I promise." 

"Greez?" Merrin asked. The pilot spun from his chair, revealing the sadness on his face. "I believe we need to get going for a rescue mission."

Cere shook her head, and looked into Cal's eyes. She could see the frustration in his eyes... It was as if the light had been ripped away from him. Cal looked different tonight, and everyone felt it. "Cal... let's talk privately." She led him to the back of the ship, and motioned him to sit on the small bed. "I know how much it hurts, Cal. I know how it feels to get someone you loved ripped away from you, but right now... we have to be strong." 

"Y/N... she will be strong. We need to make a plan to follow their ship, get in, and get out. Right now, we need to find a way to connect with her. You are our best chance, Cal. I know that... I know that you both didn't listen to my _advice_. We could feel your energies when you were together, and I think you out of everyone can save her, Cal."

"I'm sorry we didn't listen, Cere... There was just something about her... I couldn't stop. And now-" Cal paused, swallowing the lump that was pushing up his throat. "I failed to protect her. I failed because we weren't careful." 

Cere sighed and sat next to Cal. Slowly, she embraced him, rubbing his back gently. "Do not burden yourself, Cal. Do not follow down the path I took before we met. Follow the path of the light. Never forget that..."

_'And let's hope she will too...'_

* * *

**Unknown Empire Ship**

"Join me, Y/N. Be with me again," Darro held you tightly as he asked you once again. You opened your eyes and pulled away to look at his face. He seemed sincere, but you could feel something off about him. It wasn't the same Darro anymore... You could see the pain, the hate, and noticed new scars on his face. You touched his cheek softly, thumb tracing the scar beneath his right eye. The image of Cal flashed in front of you, making your eyes water. "This isn't the boy I knew. I... I don't know who you are anymore, Darro. What happened to you?" you asked. Darro sighed and rubbed his chin as he stared at the ground. "Y/N... What happened that night... I... I almost died... and I was offered a second chance."

"I was in the house to check on my parents, but they already got to them... I was _angry_. I wanted to kill so badly... I fought for a while until I couldn't stand anymore. Then they took me. I was given a chance to live and learn the ways of the dark side. They _saved_ me, Y/N. And you can be too!" Darro turned to you with a wide smile on his face. "I had no idea you were force sensitive! When we learned about a woman wanted in Tatooine... I didn't expect _you."_ He grasped your hands, eyes focused on yours. "I specifically asked to be assigned to you. To protect you." You pulled your hand away from him, scowling. 

"Protect me? From _whom_ , exactly? Darro, this isn't... this isn't right! I was happy, and Cal-"

"The jedi scum?" Darro scoffed, and smoothed his hair. "What was he to you? A lover?" He leaned close to you, his breath tickling your neck. "Is that what you need?"

You blushed and pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Darro?" He chuckled and picked up his gloves. "You need to be taught, Y/N." Suddenly, you were above the bed, limbs dangling. It was hard to breathe again, and you felt the force dragging you with Darro. The door slid open with four storm troopers waiting in the hallway. "Cuff her and take her to the interrogation room." The storm troopers nodded and immediately began following their orders. Hot tears rolled down your cheeks as the troopers took you to the room. You passed other troopers and officials as you continued down the maze. You did your best to try to listen for your friends' names, but none came. Perhaps they were still alive...

In the room, the troopers began placing you on the interrogation chair. You could feel your stomach churn and taste the bile in your mouth. Cere had mentioned this torture device before, and here it was- ready for you. Hope left you that night as you waited for your torturer to come. Your tears dried, and you felt drained at the thought of your life ending in this room. You looked around the room attempting to hatch a plan, but there were far too many troopers for you to take on without any weapons. You began to close your eyes, hoping to find hope in the force. Silence. 

The door slid open after what seemed like hours, and Darro walked in with his helmet on. He waved the troopers to exit, then took off his helmet. "Look at you, Y/N. We didn't have to be here. I offered nicely." He circled around the device, gently stroking your cheek. "Let's begin, shall we? I ask a question, and you give me what I want. You answer well, you won't get hurt. Are we clear?" You stared at the light shining on you, refusing to speak and look at the man. "I'll take that as protest, then." You screamed as the electricity shocked your body. "Let's try that again. Are we _clear?"_ You gritted your teeth as you prepared yourself for another shock. 

"It's such a pity that you're being so stubborn, Y/N. You would have made a great inquisitor." 

The torture seemed to last forever until you fell unconscious. You were unsure whether Darro stayed or if the troopers were called in to guard you, but when you woke, you were in a cell. It was cold and silent in your cell. In it was a simple cot and a small square window on the door for the troopers to check on you. You curled up on the cold floor, and attempted to cry. It was almost as if your tears had been drained. _'No. They drained all of me,'_ you thought, staring blankly at the floor. You noticed that they had taken your leather cuffs, exposing your branding and tattoo. You cringed at the image of the sun that you had dedicated to Darro. You sat up and began clawing the tattoo angrily which made your skin red. The feeling of betrayal coursed through your veins as you continued to scratch at it. Some blood began to surface, dripping on the floor. You stopped as you watched the red jewels drip down your wrist, then you finally felt it: tears. You forced yourself to stand and headed for the cot. You wept for what seemed like hours that night before you fell asleep. 

* * *

**_Bogano a month ago..._ **

_"What's that on your wrist?" Merrin asked, pointing at your tattoo. You and Merrin sat on the cool grass to take a break from force training. Your wrists felt trapped with your cuffs today, forcing you to take them off. "The sun and the..."_

_"Hm? Oh, well this one is a slave mark... the other one is a reminder of something a friend said to me..." you traced the tattoo with your finger with a smile. "The sun always rises." Merrin smiled and moved closer to you to inspect the art. "It looks special to you. Will you tell me about it?" You smiled and nodded at her._

_"It was a long time ago now. I had a... friend. He and I were close in age, and any time I would be upset, he would always remind me that the sun always rises. There's always a new day. A new beginning. A fresh start... He said I shouldn't fear anything as long as I remember that. He was a good friend... I miss him, but-" You felt a lump rise to your throat. "But he's gone now. This is all I have left." Merrin frowned slightly, and embraced you._

_"You have us now too, Y/N. Your friend is right. He must have loved and cared for you."_

_"Yes, I think he did."_

* * *

The sounds of heels on metal echoed outside the cell door, making you stir. You heard the cell door slide open, though you refused to open your eyes, part of you hoping they would just end you. "Take her to my quarters." Darro's voice was cold and empty behind the vocoder. You felt hands take your arms as they dragged you out of the cell. Your limbs and head hung, but your eyes were slightly open to see the floor beneath you. As you approached Darro's quarters, the troopers pulled you up, forcing you to stand. "Leave us." You felt Darro's hand take your arm to pull you inside, then closed the door behind you. You heard a release of air as he took his helmet off, placing it on a small desk to your left. "Sit on the bed."

Without a single sound, you walked slowly to the bed and obeyed. "What do you want, Darro?" You lifted your head to look at the man standing in front of you. His eyes were cold and empty, though you could have sworn you could feel his sadness. He began to take off his gloves and crouched in front of you. Darro placed his hands on your cheeks, thumbs carefully caressing your skin. "You know what I want, Y/N."

"It's not going to happen. Just end me now."

"Are you sure about that?"

Darro's hands dropped from your face as his eyes stared into yours. "Your friends are gone, Y/N. There is no point in this torture. Save yourself, and join me." He leaned towards you, his hands planted at the edges of the bed. You closed your eyes as he kissed you, imagining Cal's lips. You felt empty as his tongue traced your lips, begging to enter. He pulled away and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Don't you want me, Y/N? Don't you want _this?_ We're together again! A _family."_

"You lied, Darro. You lied, and betrayed me. You _hurt_ me... We are not family." Suddenly, his hand was in front of you, and gripped the air as if your neck was in his hands. You rose from the bed as he squeezed the air from your body. 

"Don't talk to me about _betrayal_. The jedi order _betrayed_ and _lied_ to everyone. They are scum, and it seems like you _want_ to be part of their rebellion. I will give you one more chance. Make a choice, Y/N." 

Darro released you, letting you drop on the bed. "You can stay here for the evening. Think about what I said, Y/N. This is your last chance." He put on the black leather gloves and his helmet, then exited his quarters. You could hear him talking to stormtroopers discussing what to do if you attempted to escape the room. You sighed and buried your face into the soft covers of the bed. It smelled clean, and it felt incredible compared to anything you have ever laid on. The room was dark again, but the stars twinkled outside the window. You sat up to look around the room. You didn't notice it before, but there was food on the desk as well as a pitcher and a cup. Hesitantly, you approached the table and began picking at the food. _'Perhaps... Perhaps I should join them..._ '

_**Somewhere on the ship...** _

Darro faced the back of his superior, sweat rolling down his face beneath his helmet. No matter how many times he faces him, he still felt the fear and a cold chill in his body. I remembered the first time they met after his conditioning, and he will never forget the incredible power that overwhelmed him when he entered the room. It was suffocating and heavy. Darro felt as though his entire being would be crushed beneath the strength and magnitude of his power, but here he was. He has been trained and honored to serve for him. To be an apprentice. A great honor.

"Yes. Yes, I believe she will be convinced, Lord Vader. Thank you for allowing me to do this. I will not fail you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite happy with this chapter, because i had an idea but wanted opinions before i execute it: would you guys want this to be a choose your own adventure story?


	11. Betrayal

**Bogano: In the Mantis**

"Cal..." Greez quietly sat beside his friend, brows furrowed. "You have to sleep sometime, you know." Cal sighed and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. It has been two weeks since they took you, and Cal had been working tirelessly to find your prison. Darkness had formed under his eyes, and he was paler than usual. The fear, guilt, and the dull pain in his chest kept him awake at night. He blamed himself for not being careful enough, and for failing to protect you. "Is this what Cere felt when Trilla and the younglings were captured?" Cal asked. 

"Yes, and we have been trying to get you away from that dark path, Cal."

Cere approached the two and sat on the other side of Cal. "I know how you feel, Cal, but you are not to blame. She wasn't weak either... The Inquisitor was just strong, Cal. We can take him on and rescue her- together." She gave him a reassuring smile, though Cal refused to look at her. His eyes were glued to the floor. "We _will_ find her, Cal. You need to rest and be ready for a fight. Merrin, Greez, and I will continue the search, but please... take some time to rest." Cal sighed and nodded. She was right. He needed to prepare for the rescue mission once they found your location. 

"Alright. I'll take some time to relax... Just wake me when you find something important."

Cal stood and headed to his small room in the ship. He plopped onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow. "Y/N..." he whispered as he imagined your smiling face. "Where are you?" Cal sat up, closed his eyes, and began to take deep inhales through his mouth. Images of your face, your scent, and your touch swirled in his mind. It was almost as if he could actually _feel_ you. Every chat and every sound that ever escaped your lips whispered in his ear. A warmth began to swallow his entire body as he continued to slow his breathing. With a final exhale, he opened his eyes. In front of him was _you._ It was a dark room, but not a prison- at least not what one would expect from a prison. There was a bed to one side of the room, and a table between the two of you.

"Cal...?" You asked, nearly dropping your cup of water. "Cal, I-"

"No time. Where are you? Can you tell us where you are? Are you hurt?"

You bit your lip and lowered the cup on the table. "No... I'm not sure where I am. I haven't been able to figure that out..."

"Are you hurt?" He repeated, taking a step closer to you.

You touched the raw flesh that had dry blood flaking off of it. "It doesn't matter. You need to leave, Cal. I don't want to see anyone hurt. I'm... I'm joining the order." Cal rushed towards you, eyes frantic and breathing erratic. "What are you talking about?!"

"It's over, Cal. I need to protect you all. You're our only hope right now, and... And I must do everything I can to survive and protect. I've done this before. I know the drill."

"No. No, you can't do this. This isn't over. We'll find you, and-"

"And what? Risk your lives for one person? There's too many of them, and there's more people that need to be saved, Cal. Please... Just leave it!"

"I CAN'T!" Cal yelled. His energy shook the room, causing you to hold on to the table. "I can't, Y/N. I can't lose you. I love you." You blinked at him, heart racing. He loved you. He loved _you._ You wanted to smile, but the jedis were right. Love was just a weakness, and it was proving to be quite the nuisance when you're trying to save your friends. You sighed and leaned forward on the table. "I don't love you, Cal. I don't know where you got the idea of... of _us_ , but I don't feel the same way. Please, Cal. Just leave before any of you gets hurt."

A sharp pain coursed through Cal's chest, making him wince. _She's lying. I can sense it._ He furrowed his brows and clenched his fist. "I'm not giving up on you, Y/N. Never. You belong with us. I know you're lying. We're coming, Y/N. Don't give up... Please..." He made his way around the table to face you, then placed a hand on your cheek. It felt as real as the last time he touched you. "I love you, Y/N. I'm going to save you... Just don't give up on me." He leaned forward and kissed your lips, then your forehead. You closed your eyes at every touch of his lips as your eyes began to water. He couldn't see you like this. Not now. "Don't give up. Don't let them get to you. We're coming."

* * *

**Unknown Empire Ship**

Without another word, he was gone. Your finger traced your lips as the tears began to roll down your cheeks. As much as you would like to continue fighting, you knew what was good for everyone. It was time to make sacrifices again. You were not going to let them risk any of their lives for _you_. There were much more at stake- There were more jedis and force wielders that need to be saved. You... You were just one force wielder. Just a lover to Cal. You began to convince yourself that he only wanted you for your body. It was easier this way. 

The sounds of footsteps began to echo in the hallway, getting you out of the trance. You needed to do your best to act. You needed to convince them that _you_ were on their side. You began to empty the last bit of water in your cup, and slowly worked on your breathing. Wiping away the last bit of your tears, you rolled your neck and focused. This was it. It was a risk, yes, but it was a chance to live and a chance to return to Cal and the others.

The door slid open, revealing Darro and a trooper. He waved his hand at the trooper to signal him to leave. "How are you feeling, Y/N? I'm just here to check on you. Is everything to your liking?"

"What's not to like?" you asked smugly as you grabbed a foreign fruit from the bowl on the table. "A cozy prison is much better than a cot."

Darro smirked and headed to the bed to sit. He motioned for you to come and sit next to him, but you pretended not to see. "Still not comfortable with family, Y/N?" You rolled your eyes as you finished the fruit. Darro laughed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Listen... I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain recently, but... it's-"

"What? Protocols?" You sighed and crossed your arms tightly. His eyes darted towards the raw flesh on your wrist, making him frown. "Don't worry about it, Darro. It's nothing."

He looked at his feet, a slight look of regret and pain flashed across his face before returning to his usual inquisitorial face. "Right. Let's discuss our little deal. No more pain. No more lies. I truly do not want this for you, Y/N. I want you to have a good life. I life here... with me."

_Lies._

"I can take care of you. _Train_ you! We have all the things we need here, and Lord Vader... he's an incredible teacher. He taught me everything. This... _This_ , Y/N, is **_freedom_**. This is what you need! We can work together as _equals._ You will never have to sacrifice anything ever again, Y/N. We will provide everything for you- beds, food, vehicles... everything. All you have to do is say yes."

"Enough, Darro."

Darro straightened himseld raised a brow. "Excu-"

"I accept. I will join the order."


End file.
